Elemental
by FloridaGirl11
Summary: Jenna Temple's life was never normal. But it was close, until the fateful night when her parents move her from Kansas to Florida. Once there, questions begin rising. Who are her parents really? Why did they move?  What's the FAYZ? And who is Taegen Smith?


**Welp, new story! Second gen. Takes place way after the FAYZ. And I know there are other second gen. stories, but I think mine's pretty different from them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We're moving."<p>

I blink. "What? When?"

"Tonight."

"You're kidding, right?" She has to be.

"No, dear. This is important. We would've told you, but even we didn't know until tonight."

"Where?"

"This small town in the Keys."

"The Keys? As in the Florida Keys?"

"Yes, dear. It's called Palm Tree Beach."

I snort. "That's an original name."

"Jenna, listen. This isn't funny. If we don't leave, we could get killed. Or worse."

"Worse? What is wrong with you guys?"

"Worse. Much worse."

"Can I at least say bye to my friends?"

My mom gets a painful look on her face. "I don't-"

"Diana," my father, who hasn't spoken a word during this exchange, speaks up. "Can I-?" He motions to the kitchen. He and my mother walk into the other room and talk in hushed voices. Strange words, names, and snatches of conversation reach my ears as I strain to hear what my parents are saying.

"Phase... Caine... The Power... Taegan... Quinn's got... Have you tried it in a while... If worst comes to worst... Light... Danger... Tell on us... Guy a fage..." It means nothing to me.

They come back in, both looking sad.

"You're not going to be able to say goodbye. I'm sorry. I know this is really sad for you. But if they knew, it would only put them - and us - in more danger."

"We need you to go pack. Take only what you need."

"I can't believe this! You guys are flipping serious?"

"Jen, please."

"It's Jenna," I say, glaring at them. Then I storm up to my room.

I can't believe them! I have to move to a tiny town in the Keys and never see my friends again. If you think your life sucks, think again.

I throw my favorite clothes in my suitcase, then look around. What's important?

Wow. I never realized how much junk I had until just now.

I take the scrapbook Abigail, Juliet, Sarah, and I made last month and stick it in. I feel like I'm betraying them, not telling them I'm leaving. In fact, I could just text them right now and say "Hey, parents r makin me move lik 2nite cn u blieve it?" But something in my parents' eyes make me think that wouldn't be a good idea.

So I continue to scan the room. My eyes rest on my sock monkey, Frank. Okay, laugh all you want, fifteen-year-old Jenna has sock monkey named Frank, ha ha.

Frank's cool. I stick him in the bag. There's still a lot of room left, even after I grab my toothbrush and deodorant and all that crap.

I fill up the bag with some more clothes, and then I'm done.

My mom walks in. She's a cool mom, young, beautiful, but now that she's moving me from Kansas to FL, I don't think she's as cool as I used to.

"Jenna," she says softly, "I'm really sorry. Sam, I mean, your father, he is too. If there was any way we could stay here, we would. But... Jenna, we care about you too much to let this happen. I promise, we'll tell you everything. Just not right now. Her brown eyes stare into mine.

"We have some family there."

Yipee. Wait. Family?

"Wait, what? Since when do we have family?" I know that my mother and her parents had some sort of falling out, and she was an only child, so no one there. But my dad... I got the feeling there was something dark about his family. And so I never asked.

"Your grandmother. Connie Temple."

I almost fall over. "I have a grandmother? Since when?"

"Your father sort of lost touch with her. I'm not sure she even knows we got married." Wow. I would never stay out of touch that long.

"So she lives in, um, Palm Tree Beach?"

"Yes. Are you done packing?" She asks, changing subject.

"Yeah," I reply. Why do we have to move?

"Okay. Well, get some rest, we're leaving at midnight." She leaves. Okay, this must be really crazy if we have to leave in the middle of the night. I feel guilty that I was even thinking about texting my friends.

I get into bed with my clothes still on. I try to fall asleep, but soon realize it's hopeless. So I just lay there until Mom comes in, telling me it's time to go.

I stand up, numb. Part of me thinks this has to be a dream. I can't believe we're moving from Kansas City, where I've lived forever, on a moment's notice.

I pick up my bag and follow Mom to the car. We're driving, she tells me.

Dang.

I fall asleep around 2:00, and when I wake up it's noon. Mom is driving and Dad is asleep.

This is so strange.

This isn't the only weird thing in my life, though.

I've never met any of my relatives, and I didn't even realize this was out of the ordinary until fourth grade, when Abigail was complaining about dinner with relatives. I told her I didn't have any relatives, and she looked at ne like I was nuts.

My parents are also a lot younger then all my friends' parents. Mom and Dad are, like, 35, while Juliet's parents are around fifty.

And then there are the nightmares. It's not uncommon for my mom or dad to wake up screaming.

And you know how everyone always takes their kids to the beach? Not my parents. I've never been to the beach, or to a swimming pool, in my life. So I have no idea how to swim, and we're moving to the Florida Keys. Great idea, Mom and Dad.

After a very long, very boring car ride, we arrive in Palm Tree Beach. I peer out the window.

The houses are weird. A lot are on stilts, or painted fugly colors. One is purple with orange trim. Blegh.

We stop at a two-story house with light blue walls. It's got one of those wide porches with a hammock. There are a bunch of pine trees in the back, but they're all strange, like, the branches are only on top.

A man opens the door and walks outside. He's got brown hair and tan skin, and he looks like a surfer. He waves at us.

My dad gets out and gives the guy that man hug-handshake-chest bump thing, which is really creepy because he's my dad.

Mom opens the door and shakes hands with Surfer Guy. Since when do my parents have friends?

Then a woman with dark hair and dark eyes comes outside. She's pretty, and has a nice tan, but she's not as pretty as my mom. Mom could be a model.

The woman walks over and kisses Dad on the cheek. I gape. My dad is married! What the heck is she thinking?

Mom shakes her finger at the tan lady.

"Ah ah ah, he's mine." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses my Dad right on the mouth. He kisses her back, and they're seriously going at it. Ewwww. Have you ever seen your parents making out? You don't want to.

My mother pulls back, and glances at me in the car. I pretend to wretch. She laughs.

"Jenna, come here," She says. I trudge over.

"You owe me some answers."

"Yes, we do. This is Mr. and Mrs. Gaither. They're your mom and I's old friends," Mom tells me.

"Oh my god, you guys have friends? How?"

Mr. Gaither laughs.

Mrs. Gaither smiles. "Do you all want to come inside? Alex is here, and Claire should be home any minute now."

Mom glances at Dad, who shakes his head. "We need to get unpacked first. Jenna starts school tomorrow, and-"

"I start school tomorrow? We just moved here!"

"Which is why we need to unpack today."

Sighing, I get back into the car, watching as my parents say their goodbyes.

In a few minutes, we turn onto a gravel driveway. It twists and turns through pine trees and brush. Finally, we slow to a stop.

As I step out of the car, I can't help but gasp. Our house isn't especially interesting, a simple gray two-story thing, but the view is breathtaking. Behind the house, blue water laps up against a sandy beach. It's awesome.

I run inside and claim an upstairs room with a great view. Glass porch doors lead outside, and I open them to find a wooden porch the length of the house. Stairs lead down to the beach.

Mom steps out a set of doors around ten feet from mine. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

She smiles. "I knew you would. Want to explore the rest of the house?"

,,,

About ten minutes later we're done 'exploring the house.' It's decent-sized, not as big as our old house, but it works. The whole place is already furnished, which is nice. I mean, it's all wicker with shell patterns on it, but it's still nice.

Mom suggests that I unload my stuff and get to bed early. And I do the unload-my-stuff part, but not so much the get-to-bed-early part. I sort of just leave the porch doors open and sit on my bed and stare forlornly at the ocean.

I miss Kansas so much it hurts. And it hasn't even been 24 hours.

Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

,,,

I don't know at what point I fall asleep, just that the next thing I remember, Mom's shaking me awake. Grumbling, I check the clock. Seven a.m. Way too early to get up.

Blearily, I throw on a tank top and denim shorts. I stare at myself in the mirror.

I'm pretty. I'm not trying to be stuck up or anything, but I am. Some people are smart, some people are athletic, and some people are pretty. Fact of life.

I hurriedly eat breakfast, and Mom drives me to school. 'Palm tree Beach High School.' How creative.

So Mom has to go in to fill out paperwork, but she gets sidetracked talking to the secretary, so I have to just stand there until the two of them finally remember that they're trying to register me for school. By then, the bell's already rung, like, a long time ago. It's probably almost time for second hour.

The secretary hands me my schedule. It's weird, because the classes are totally generic. Like, there isn't Geometry or Physics, only Math and Science. And there's no mention of A days or B days. I haven't had the same classes every day since middle school.

Period 1 - Technology - Lensherr, John- 107

Period 2 - Math - Goldberg, Jessica - 109

Period 3 - Science - Hamad, Nadia - 104

Period 4 - Reading - Wade, Rachel - 103

Period 5 - Lunch

Period 6 - English - Jones, Emily - 106

Period 7 - Social Studies - Cassady, Jennifer - 108

Period 8 - Physical Education - Grant, Brianna - Gym

Locker 87

16 - 23 -9

I also get a binder, a map of the school (which is seriously small) and a TextScreen.

I'm about to head to first hour, but then bell rings and a stream of students pour out into the hall.

I turn back and go to my locker, even though I really have nothing to get from it.

I open my locker just to see if it works. And to see if my locker neighbors are people worth knowing.

The girl on my right is popular, I can tell from one glance. She sprays like, five squirts of perfume. I cough. She's gone around two seconds later, leaving a trail of scented smoke. Gag. If she thinks that going to get a hot senior guy to make out with her, she needs to think again. Any guy within five feet is going to puke from the fumes.

The girl on my left is taking forever with her stuff. And she could actually use a little of the other girl's perfume.

Make that a lot.

I can hear kids talking about me. I've only been here ten minutes and the rumor mill is already running.

"...that she just moved here today. Mara said..."

"...Alex knows her, she can't be too..."

"...me, she'll be hanging with Victoria in seconds..."

"...classes she has..."

"Hey, you're Jenna Temple, right?" The voice is clear, talking to me, not about me. I look up to find a brown-haired guy leaning against the locker next to mine, in that pose that's like, hey, I'm awesome.

"Yeah. Why?" I'm not really taking this guy seriously, because cute guys are always total buttheads. Fact of life.

"Our parents know each other or something. I'm Alex Gaither. I'm awesome, by the way."

"Thanks for the heads up," I say, shutting my locker and turning to head to math class. I don't know where it is, but I'm pretty sure Alex is doing this on a dare or something, and I'm just trying to ditch him.

Annoyingly, he follows me. "What's your schedule?"

You know what? I give up.

"Here," I say, handing him the paper. Too late, I realize it's got my locker combo. Oh well. I'll just get it changed later.

"We've got second, fifth and eighth together." He's in front of me now, somehow. "Want me to walk you to class?"

Dude, there is no escaping this guy. I take a deep breath. "Sure."

He gently pulls my things from my hands. "I'll take these."

I raise an eyebrow.

He winks.

Maybe this Alex isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Sam and Diana are married. They've got Jenna. Quinn and Lana are married, and they've got Alex and a daughter named Claire, who we haven't met yet.<strong>

**Sorry if you hate the pairings, they won't be major in this, don't worry. These were just the most realistic pairings that fit the plotline.**

**Oh, and this is the future, so a TextScreen is like a Kindle with only textbooks and assigned reading.**

**Review :D**


End file.
